


full moon fever

by pensee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Abigail is Will’s daughter, Canine and two-legged were forms, Canon level descriptions of said eating, Hannibal licks and sniffs a few places that Will would rather he not, Hannibal sucks at proper werewolf etiquette, M/M, Unexpected Heat, Weres eating humans, Werewolf!Abigail, Werewolf!Hannibal, Werewolf!Will, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/pseuds/pensee
Summary: After suffering symptoms of an unexpected heat, Will’s frustration is compounded by Abigail running off in the middle of the night, apparently following the scent of blood to an Alpha who is weirdly accommodating at Will’s daughter showing up uninvited in his territory.





	full moon fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super rough experiment to see if I could write A/B/O. 
> 
> For clarity’s sake: Weres in this universe can shift into four-legged canine forms as well as more humanoid two-legged forms.

Will calls out Abigail’s name once more, grateful that in his four-legged form it would sound to the suburban neighborhood he’s currently stalking through like the innocuous, wordless howl of a loose dog.

He’d been in Baltimore on a consulting job, and had brought Abigail with him against all common sense because he couldn’t find a babysitter that would be willing to basically care for her every need and drive her to daycare for the week or more that he’d be gone. Days like this, he nearly regretted killing his former mate ( _that shitstick_ ) in cold blood, but honestly, leaving Abigail alone would have been safer than leaving her in the care of her late father, so he always forged on and simply tried to cope the best he could.

And then, because the universe loved to play little tricks on him, he’d gone into heat a month early, his suppressants failing him for some unknown reason, the irritating trickle of slick between his legs last night the first sign that he should pack up and get the hell out of Dodge, let Jack and the others chase down the Ripper on their own.

Gone to the drugstore for two minutes to buy emergency suppressants while Abigail was asleep, he’d returned to an empty motel room, his daughter missing and the lingering scent of her recent shift the sole clue he had to find her. He’d smelt it the night before, too, and written it off as her wanting to sleep in a more comfortable form due to the approaching full moon, but had she somehow snuck out last night and gotten back before he even noticed?

God, what was wrong with him?

Grabbing his keys, he had followed her scent trail for a handful of miles before parking in a shadowed area near a residential neighborhood, shedding his clothes in the backseat, cracking the door open, and shifting into his dog form. Nosing the door fully out of the way with his snout, he’d shut it with his tail and hidden the keys atop the front right tire.

He could smell blood—human blood—nearby, and while normally appetizing, it made his stomach roil once he caught wind of it. Having no doubt that Abigail would be able to protect herself against humans, even as young as she was, blood always drew their kind like sharks, and the other weres Will had met in his lifetime weren’t always so friendly.

“Abigail!” he shouts, letting out another yip, and instead of his baby’s answering chirp, a low growl that makes his hackles rise issues from one of the fenced yards nearby.

Alpha.

 _Shitshitshit_ , he thinks, taking a running jump and clambering over the fence.

 _Big_ Alpha, he realizes belatedly, letting out an instinctive hiss at the towering beast nearly three times his size.

Red-eyed and jet-black with a shot of grey around his ruff, the Alpha currently occupying the yard was obviously a pureblood. Standing on two legs, he was poised over the mangled torso of what used to be a human, the flesh torn into otherwise unrecognizable meat, scent the only thing making clear enough what it was.

Also huddled over the half-mauled body, her bushy tail wagging happily, was Abigail, whose face was still buried in the human’s exposed guts.

“Get away from my daughter,” Will growls, even though his hindbrain is yelling at him to grab Abigail by the scruff of her neck and vault over the fence as fast as he can. Entering another wolf’s territory without some formal acknowledgment or permission, no matter what their sex, would usually warrant enough for an attack by the one whose space had been infringed on.

“She’s hungry. There was plenty to share,” the Alpha rumbles, amused instead of threatened by Will’s presence, and Will frowns, letting out a little whine.

Huh. That’s not how you’re supposed to respond, Graham.

“Daddy, look, I ate a pancreas!” Abigail says proudly, through a mouthful of organ meat. “That’s what Alpha called it.”

“Thank you for sharing your kill, now let me get my daughter and leave,” Will says, unnerved at the unusual extension of hospitality from a stranger. Weres in the South where he came from were a little more accommodating, but he hadn’t found evidence of it this far up North.

“I’m afraid I have to insist she stay until she has had her fill,” the Alpha counters, extending his bloody claws, and Will stiffens, ready to pounce, but all the other were does is pat the top of Abigail’s head with the toughened pads of his fingers.

“Thanks, Alpha,” Abigail mumbles, and Will bares his teeth and snarls at how uncooperative everyone is being.

Apparently, this is the improper etiquette when addressing a Northern Alpha, because the other were leaps across the space between them before Will can blink, trying to use his sheer size to intimidate Will into showing his belly in submission.

“Daddy!” Abigail yelps protectively, all promise of her dinner forgotten as she leaps up onto the Alpha’s back and attempts to gnaw threateningly at his neck. Getting a face full of fur for her trouble, the Alpha uses a free hand to pluck her from his shoulder.

“Your father is safe, Abigail,” he purrs, and Will feels his insides clench in preparation to produce slick. Uh-oh. This is why you needed emergency suppressants, remember? “I’m just going to introduce myself properly.”

Will frowns testily as the Alpha leans down to rub his gigantic snout over the scent glands on his neck, and shifts into his own two-legged form in order to even their size difference, even if it’s only a tad.

“You know, it’s rude to do that if I don’t invite you first,” Will token protests, trying to keep his tail low so it’ll half-conceal the syrupy line of slick trailing down his leg.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Abigail asks, clambering up his calf, still wearing her puppy skin, paws grasping him all over as if to check for injury.

“Uh-huh, baby, the nice Alpha,” he starts, rolling his eyes at the descriptor, “just wanted to scent me, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay,” Abigail says, bounding off of him and back to the cooling corpse still on the ground. No problem leaving her relatively defenseless father alone with a towering pureblood, no siree.

“You smell of heat. It’s admirable you went after your daughter with such a clear head,” the Alpha says conversationally, giving no warning before he runs his long, flattened tongue over Will’s genitals, Will yelping at the contact.

“Okay, okay, licking and sniffing down there may be allowed here or wherever you come from, but it’s _not_ what you fucking do where I come from,” Will hisses, low enough so Abigail doesn’t hear.

Though, in all honesty, it’s not like he really has a problem that this Alpha—with his big hands and beautiful dark coat and those fucking eyes—wants to lick him there, but one: the guy’s a stranger, and two, biology saying that the most important thing he needs right now is a big Alpha cock should be an absolute no-no.

Not only should he be getting Abigail back to the motel because dawn’s in three hours and she’s supposed to be getting a good night’s sleep, but also because he’s still expected to show up in an FBI field office briefing room in four.

“Apologies,” the Alpha says, like they’re in a fucking romance novel and people actually talk like that. “Your scent is intoxicating. The urge was…difficult to avoid. I will behave myself in the future.”

“Good,” Will huffs. “Cuz you’re not gonna win the kind of omega you wanna keep with that approach.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” the Alpha says, and draws back, gesturing to the corpse which Abigail has decimated half of, on her own, from what Will had seen.

“You’re welcome to it, if you want. I can always find more meat.”

“No,” Will exhales, despite his cock and hole still tingling from the potent pheromones in the Alpha’s saliva and the courteous offer of provisions. “We have to go.”

“Come, Abigail,” the Alpha calls, and Abby pokes her head up, a full-blown tantrum waiting to happen made obvious in the tremble of her snout.

“Daddy, _please_ —,” she starts, but Will tries to stay firm.

If we don’t leave now, I’m going to melt into a slick-drenched puddle at Alpha’s feet, and then where will we be?

“Thank the Alpha, and we have to go now, baby,” he says softly, and she barks in despair but says politely, “Thank you, Alpha.”

“You’re very welcome, my dear. You may return to my territory whenever you please, no invitation needed.”

Will hears the Alpha’s heated snort as he turns his back on him, and instinctively knows the courtesy extends to both Abigail and himself.

Too bad I can’t take him up on that offer, he thinks, taking Abigail’s ruff in his mouth and going back over the fence.

“Bye, Alpha!” she says, and Will peripherally sees the Alpha’s sharp claws gleaming as he waves.

Will gets a cryptic text from Jack thirty minutes before work that says, _We’ve got help_.

“What help? New evidence?” he asks as he walks into briefing, two minutes early.

Nostrils flaring, he catches a whiff of an unmistakable Alpha scent, and stops short.

Same red eyes. Hm, his hair’s a lot greyer in human form. God, that’s an expensive suit.

“Hello, Will,” the Alpha says.

“This is Doctor Hannibal Lecter,” Crawford introduces. “He’s the man who’s gonna help you catch the Chesapeake Ripper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you think Will’s already got a handle on who the Ripper is.


End file.
